


postmortem

by tchouli



Category: Firefly
Genre: Anger, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Loss of Trust, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: After the events ofDo No Harm, Simon reaps what he has sown.
Relationships: Jayne Cobb/River Tam, Simon Tam & the crew of Firefly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	postmortem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do No Harm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58944) by [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye). 

> ***  
My take on what happened next after the events of _Do No Harm_ by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)  
This story can be read as a standalone; but for more context, please read _Do No Harm_  
***  
Thank you Eustacia Vye for letting me sort out my fixation with your story through writing this.  
Thanks to my beta _amfv_  
***

River knew. She knew and would never forgive nor forget. What he had done to her was no better than what the blue hands had done at the Academy, and if he was honest with himself, worse; his attitude towards her was no better than their parents. In one singular motion, Simon had betrayed his oath, his profession and his sister. He had taken something from her and Jayne that could never be returned. 

During the week that followed, the crew was aware something was wrong between the two of them but not what. River was barely speaking to him and the crew knew it was more than just siblings squabbling. It all came to a head when River finally broke down and told Jayne that Simon had deliberately added something to her meds that caused the miscarriage. The roar of anguish and rage reverberated throughout Serenity. It took all of Mal's, Zoe's, and River's combined strength to stop Jayne from killing him with his bare hands. Once Jayne was subdued, Mal demanded in his most Captainy of voices to know "what the gorramit hell is going on". When he was told, it was only River's intervention that prevented Simon from being placed in the airlock and spaced into the black. Zoe's face hardened even more and Kaylee...sweet Kaylee...the sparkle in her eyes died. She turned away but not before Simon saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

They had been two weeks out from the closest planet, Persephone, and it was the longest two weeks Simon had ever spent. River and Jayne had stayed in Jayne's bunk as much as possible, comforting each other as they tried to come to terms with their loss. Mal and Zoe had refused to even look at him. No one spoke to him or ate with him. Serenity, so in tune with her mistress' feelings, had seemed to grow colder as Kaylee distanced herself from him. 

Simon knew hubris and prejudice had caused this situation. He had only himself to blame and he deserved all of this and more. These and other thoughts went through Simon's mind as he watched Serenity lift off and fly out of sight. He looked around the docks of Persephone as he tried to figure out how he was going to start over for the second time in his life, this time truly and completely alone.

~fin~


End file.
